


summer lovin'

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i cant believe im doing this, my brain won't stop thinking about a coffee shop au with these two, slowburn, tagged for future ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: my brain said that there needed to be an azama & m!corrin coffee shop au so i decided that it was time. they're going to start of slow and then who knows? who knows...





	summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> i no longer feel shame from the judgement that comes down upon me for writing fanfiction

Corrin wasn't sure why but... He felt as though someone was constantly watching him. Of course people were looking at him, he worked the counter of a coffee shop where people came and asked him for things all the time. But this felt different. Like someone was actually watching him watching him. Rather than just quick glances up at the counter or debating on if they wanted to ask him for a refill. But he couldn't really tell who it was. There weren't any real changes in his regulars but the feeling that he had been under someone's watch had only come recently. It bothered the hell out of him that he couldn't figure it out but he also couldn't just stand there and stare down the customers until he figured it out either.

With a sigh he adjusted his apron and figured that it was probably his imagination. After all who the hell would be staring at him anyways? It wasn't like he had done anything to get anyone's attention. He sat behind the counter and took people's orders. Occasionally he restocked the cookie shelf and sometimes he wiped down tables. Though that generally tended to be his coworker's expertise. Since he was clumsy as fuck it was harder for him to wander in and out over the shop floor. Plus he liked being behind the counter anyways. Okay so maybe it was actually his manager who kept him off of the floor but Jakob probably had a good reason for that.

At least he wasn't as bad as Felicia... She really managed to screw things up when she worked there. But that wasn't the point for now. Still playing with the strings of his apron he started to wipe down the counter as someone continued to stare. Frustrated he threw the towel into the bucket and pushed through the door to go back into the kitchen. He needed a moment to gather himself a little bit away from whoever's prying eyes. Maybe by the time he went back out they would be gone? Long gone. But he wasn't back there a moment before the bell on the counter let out a very loud, and annoying ding at least three times.

Rubbing his face he tried to get rid of the exhausted look on it before turning on his heel and heading right back out the door. The bell continued to ding as he stepped out to the counter and came face to face with someone who was unfortunately a regular. Hair that fluffed impossibly held back by a hideous yellowish headband was the first thing that Corrin's eyes were drawn to with Azama. Every single day there was a different color of headband and almost every single day there was something about it that was absolutely obnoxious. 

From the color to the pattern something always drew his eye. Sort of like a poisonous creature or toxic plant it seemed to be a warning sign. Not that Azama had ever really given him any reason to distrust him or anything but there seemed to be a strange air around him. **"Can I help you?"** Corrin tried not to let his exasperation show through as Azama's finger rested on the bell one final time. Azama grinned at him, though Corrin couldn't exactly remember a time that the man wasn't grinning now that he thought about it, as he leaned on the counter a little bit.

 **"You went to the back right when I was about to ask for a refill. It was such a shame that I had to come and ask for one right away."** Pushing his cup towards Corrin a bit he watched him. Watched him... Slightly unnerved Corrin couldn't help but think that the feeling was eerily similar to the one he had been feeling all day so far. And... Azama was a regular. As he filled up the coffee he glanced over at the man in question, trying to be nonchalant about it. But there he was, just, watching. It could have been for any number of reasons, the main one being that he was waiting on his coffee. But Corrin still felt the same as he had earlier about it.

 **"Careful!"** Azama's warning came a moment too late as Corrin felt the hot liquid spill over the lip of the coffee mug and pour over his hand. Mug slipping from his fingers he heard the crash of glass breaking as it fell on the floor. Coffee soaking his shoe and splashing up onto his pants caused him to be even more startled. Taking steps backward he quickly shut off the machine to stop even more of it from making a huge mess. **"I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new cup."** Corrin hoped that this stupid dollar mug wouldn't be taken out of his paycheck as he hurried to sop up what he could of the mess with the mop on hand.

The quicker he got this taken care of the quicker he could go back to figuring out if Azama was the one that made him feel uncomfortable or if he was still just imagining it. **"It's no trouble, you can just bring me a new cup after you finish with all of... that."** Azama gestured with his hand to indicate the mess. Of course he wasn't going to offer condolences over inadvertently causing the mess. It wasn't his problem that a cup had been broken because someone was staring at him. Instead of offering any sort of insight or help he walked back over to his table and back to his work.

 **"Of course sir. Right away sir. Never mind you're the one who made me spill it and drop a mug on the floor, sir."** Corrin muttered under his breath as he cleaned the mess on the floor, making sure to get all of the glass up so that the next shift wouldn't have any accidents or blame him for there being a mess left over. That just meant now that he needed to give Azama his refill. Azama who was still sort of staring at him from over his laptop. It had to be him that was constantly staring. It just had to be.


End file.
